Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a really awesome creation of Dr. Robotnik. In fact, he's the only awesome creation of Dr. Robotnik. He was first built when Dr. Robotnik wanted to be cool, even though that's impossible. Metal Sonic is what happens when Sonic implants Chaos Emeralds into a robot suit. He is 99.99% related and cooler than Sonic. History Metal Sonic was first created by Dr. Robotnik in 1993 when he wanted to be cool. He built a robotic Sonic that he could use to destroy the real Sonic. However, it was designed so one had to put a Chaos Emerald into suit for it to work. It was also designed as a robot suit, being piloted by a lab rat named Lawrence. Unfortunately, Lawrence happened to be a good friend of Sonic's, so he secretly let Sonic have the suit and fled to Japan, where nobody would ever find him. So, Sonic stole the robot, and put a chaos emerald into it. Then, the robot gained sentience, upgraded to a different appearance, and stole Sonic's soul. Thus, Metal Sonic turned from an ordinary robot suit to a soul-stealing machine. Running around as a metal cyborg, Sonic started to freak out. Doing so, he accidentally activated his new heat vision, and started melting the entire city. Knuckles, being the only remotely intelligent one of the group, removed the chaos emerald. This shut down Metal Sonic and gave Sonic his soul back. Sonic has since kept Metal Sonic hanging in his closet with all of his other clothes. Metal Sonic is not clothes, but Sonic isn't anything close to a genius. In fact, he's kind of an idiot. This is why he plays with Metal Sonic as if it's a toy. Since it's easier to get one chaos emerald th an seven, Metal Sonic is a prime choice for Sonic's escapades and (mis)adventures. Serving Robotnik Although it is technically Sonic in a robot suit, Metal Sonic has served Dr. Robotnik on a number of occasions. The first time was when it was piloted by Lawrence, but this time period was short-lived and ended with Lawrence handing the suit over to Sonic. The second time was when Sonic (in Metal Sonic form) traveled back in time to defeat his younger self, simply because he was annoying. Finally, the last time was when Metal Sonic served Robotnik for the sole purpose of betraying him. He locked the fat scientist in his own fortress, turned into Super Metal Sonic, and attempted world domination. He was stopped by his annoying friends, who had no idea what he was doing. Powers When Sonic takes the form of Metal Sonic, he becomes much more powerful (obviously). In fact, he can even crush stuff that he wasn't able to crush as normal Sonic. He can also shoot all sorts of energy beams. He can shoot them out of his eyes and his hands. It's normally just one or the other. This makes Metal Sonic even cooler. Metal Sonic, though not as fast as normal Sonic, is still extremely fast. And since he can fly, this makes him even more powerful. He can still go the speed of sound when he's flying. He can also create explosions from his elbows, but this looks really weird, and he rarely uses this power. Most infamously, Metal Sonic turns into Super Metal Sonic when he gains access to all seven chaos emeralds. Unfortunately, there is only one slot for a chaos emerald in Metal Sonic, not seven. Sonic has solved this problem by impaling the emeralds into Metal Sonic's skin. Category:Guys Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Epics Category:Awesome People Category:Robots Category:Hedgehogs